starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Асажж Вентресс
|Дата смерти= |Место смерти= |Раса=Датомирка |Пол=ЖенскийДжедай: Мейс Винду |Вес=60 килограммStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head |Рост=1,80 стандартных метровThe Official Star Wars Fact File 116 |Учителя=*Кай Нарек (мастер-джедай) *Дуку (лорд ситов) |Цвет волос=Коричневый , позже отсутствуют |Цвет глаз=Светло-голубой |Цвет лица=Белый |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев Звёздные войны. Республика 60: Ненависть и страх *Галактическая Республика *Орден лордов ситов *Конфедерация независимых систем **Тёмные служители Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история *Сёстры ночи |Эпоха=Восход Империи }} Асажж Вентресс ( ) — женщина, датомирка, тёмный джедай, приспешница графа Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса. Биография Становление thumb|left|Маленькая Асажж с [[Мать Асажж Вентресс|матерью|205px]]Асажж Вентресс родилась на Датомире в клане Ночных сестёр. Когда она была ещё совсем маленькой, её мать вынуждена была отдать дочку синитинскому преступнику Хал'Стеду, чтобы избежать уничтожения клана. Тот привёз девочку на Раттатак, где она стала его рабыней, но однажды синитина убили напавшие на поселение викуэйские бандиты. В разгаре битвы она увидела джедая Кая Нарека, чей корабль разбился на Раттатаке, и спасла его от атакующего преступника, отбросив викуэя в сторону при помощи Силы. Почувствовав в девочке Силу, Нарек начал обучать её джедайскому пути, без ведома Совета, который в своё время отверг этого мастера. Нарек и падаван Вентресс стали героями, прекращения войны и объединения народов. Но слухи об Асажж и её мастере взбудоражили крупных военачальников Раттатака, вроде Осики Кирске, которые объединились, чтобы убить Вентресс и её наставника. К сожалению, военачальникам действительно удалось убить Нарека на Раттатаке, когда викуэйский бандит выстрелил тому в спину из бластера. Перед смертью джедай оставил на голове своей ученицы татуировку. После смерти Кая, Асажж пала на Тёмную сторону Силы, зарезав убийцу своего мастера и дав самой себе клятву отомстить. thumb|left|240px|Асажж видит [[смерть учителя]]Вентресс вскоре начала охотку на военачальников, используя технику отслеживания крови. Татуировка Вентресс представляла собой двенадцать знаков, которые стали обозначать двенадцать убитых ею командиров.''Книга ситов: Тайны тёмной стороны Силы'' (реальная книга)Йода: Свидание с тьмой Захватив территории казнённых военачальников, Асажж приказала своим новым рабам построить для неё огромный замок, откуда она стала контролировать свои владения. Асажж бережно сохранила световой меч своего погибшего наставника, а заодно возненавидела джедаев, которые отреклись от Нарека ещё при его жизни. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) Граф Дуку обнаружил Асажж примерно через месяц после начала Войн клонов, когда прилетел на раттатакскую арену в поисках новых союзников. На его глазах Вентресс победила всех гладиаторов на арене. Вентресс представилась ситом. Дуку возразил, что это имитация под сита. Асажж Вентресс напала на Дуку, но настоящий лорд ситов с легкостью победил ее, уничтожил ее мечи и представил своему учителю - Дарту Сидиусу. Асажж почла за честь служить делу уничтожения джедаев и подчинилась. Дуку подарил ей два новых меча, раньше принадлежавших Комари Восе: красные, с изогнутыми рукоятями, они при необходимости соединялись в S-образный меч-посох. Первые миссии Через некоторое время Вентресс получила первое боевое задание. Группа джедаев, отказавшихся участвовать в войне, прилетела на планету [[Руул. Мейс Винду полетел туда на переговоры, и Асажж должна была помешать ему. Она прилетела на Руул, убила нескольких джедаев и сразилась с Винду, но потерпела поражение и вынуждена была отступить.]] thumb|Асажж против ЭнакинаКогда джедаи потеряли связь с колонией гунганов на луне Ома-Д'уне и прилетели проверить, что там случилось. Вентресс напала на них. Она убила мастера Глайва, ранила его падавана, но во время сражения с Оби-Ваном Кеноби ей снова пришлось отступить. Оби-Ван и еще четыре джедая последовали за ней на планету Квейта в надежде найти там противоядие от нового химического оружия. Вместе с Дурджем она победила всех и улетела, но Оби-Ван смог спастись и даже доставил противоядие в Храм джедаев. Ее следующим заданием стало найти и убить Энакина Скайуокера. Дарт Сидиус хотел таким образом проверить силы Энакина и подтолкнуть его ближе к тёмной стороне. Вентресс нашла Скайуокера во время битвы за Муунилинст, где он командовал космическими истребителями. На своем корабле она атаковала его, и он бросился в погоню. Асажж удалось заманить его на Явин IV, где они сразились на мечах. Энакин поддался своему гневу и победил Вентресс, сбросив ее с крыши одного из храмов массасси. Попытка убийства Кеноби Тем не менее, ей удалось выжить. Теперь Асажж твердо решила заставить Дуку взять ее в ученицы. Она захватила Оби-Вана Кеноби, который считался погибшим в бою на Джабииме, и перевезла его в свою цитадель на Раттатаке. Вентресс хотела сломить его дух и показать Дуку, что джедай, которого тот уважал, ничего не стоит. Она надела на Оби-Вана ситскую маску для пыток, которая блокировала Силу, и запустила в его организм личинок, отнимавших у него последние силы. thumb|left|220px|Вентресс после вербовки [[Дуку]]Оби-Ван все же смог использовать Силу, чтобы убить личинок. Вместе с ARC-клоном А-17 Альфа он бежал, попутно затопив подземелья и выпустив всех заключенных. Не кто иной, как Осика Кирске, помог им найти корабль. По пути Оби-Ван нашел световой меч Кая Нарека и узнал историю жизни Асажж. Он решил, что ее еще можно вернуть к свету, и с тех пор постоянно пытался это сделать. Вентресс попыталась задержать беглецов. Она убила Кирска, но Оби-Ван с Альфой спаслись. Увидев, что Оби-Ван похитил меч Нарека и ее корабль, и оскорбленная его жалостью, Асажж решила, что отныне он — ее личный враг. Она послала за ним в погоню своих воинов и охотников за головами, но другие джедаи нашли и спасли Кеноби. Во время битвы при Рендили Вентресс вместе с Толом Скорром преследовала Квинлана Воса, которому Дуку не простил неудачи на Хоногре. Оби-Ван встретил Квинлана и помог ему бежать, но Вентресс поставила на корабль Воса маячок. Когда Оби-Ван вернулся на Корусант, Вентресс последовала за ним. Так как Вос и Кеноби сразу отправились в Совет джедаев, сначала Вентресс разыскала Скайуокера. Он как раз слушал сообщение от Падме, поэтому Асажж узнала его секрет. Когда она сказала ему, что сначала убьет Падме, а потом его, Энакин в ярости напал на нее. Во время боя Асажж ранила Энакина, оставив около глаза небольшой шрам. Но Энакин оказался сильнее - с помощью Силы он опутал ее энергетическими кабелями и сбросил с платформы вниз. Только ненависть позволила ей выжить. Война продолжается thumb|Асажж Вентресс - командующий [[КНС наравне с Гривусом и Дурджем]] Новая задача Вентресс - переговоры с Катуунко - так же провалилась, на этот раз из-за вмешательства гранд-мастера Йоды. Дуку, разозленный частыми поражениями ученицы, пригрозил, что ее следующий провал будет последним. Вентресс отправилась спасать Нута Ганрея. При помощи коррумпированного капитана Аргуса ей это удалось, не смотря на все усилия джедаев Луминары Ундули и Асоки Тано. Она участвовала в атаке на Камино, которая являлась прикрытием для кражи ДНК Джанго Фетта. Ее постиг очередной провал. Сестра Ночи В 21 ДБЯ Дарт Сидиус почувствовал, что Асажж Вентресс набиралась опыта и сил. Боясь предательства со стороны thumb|Асажж Вентресс в битве за Датомир|200pxДуку и его ученицы, он приказал Тиранусу устранить Асажж. Дуку с неохотой приказал обстрелять ее крейсер. Тем не менее, он не считал гибель Вентресс серьезной потерей. Асажж Вентресс удалось выжить. Она бежала на Датомир, к Матери Талзин и Сёстрам ночи в поисках помощи. Талзин и Вентресс придумали хитроумный план мести Дуку. Асажж, Карис и На'лет пробрались во дворец Дуку и сразились с ним, предварительно пройдя через Туман Силы и отравив сита дротиком. Но тот оказался сильнее и смог победить трех невидимых противников. Подумав, что на него напали джедаи, Дуку начал искать замену Вентресс, чтобы себя обезопасить. Талзин предложила Дуку свои услуги по "старой дружбе" - мужчину из клана Братьев Ночи в качестве ученика. Не видящий подвоха, Дуку согласился. Вентресс отправилась к Братьям Ночи и выбрала самого сильного и наиболее "чувствительного" к Силе забрака - Саважа Опресса, брата Дарта Мола. Улучшив Саважа физически с помощью зелий, Талзин представила Дуку нового ученика. thumb|left|Вентресс и Саваж нападают на ДукуПосле первого задания Опресса Талзин объявила готовность Опресса к выполнению предназначиния. Вентресс прибыла на крейсер Дуку, когда учитель отчитывал ученика за убийство Катуунко. Появление Асажж поразило Дуку. Он приказал Саважу убить ведьму. Но прикосновение пальца Вентресс ко лбу забрака пробудило в его памяти задание - убить Дуку. Два бывших ученика напали на сита. Применяя Дун-Моч, Дуку поразил самолюбие Саважа - сит-ученик напал на обоих хозяев сразу. Асажж, поняв, что у нее не хватит сил сражаться и с ситом, и с монстром, бежала. Бежал и Саваж, вернувшийся на Датомир раньше Асажж. Талзин направила его к Молу на обучение. Уничтожение «Ночных сестёр» Прибыв после неудачной миссии на Датомир, Вентресс была посвещена матерью Талзин в полноценную Сестру Ночи. Асажж Вентресс отказалась от мести Дуку. Но сит не замедлил с ответным ударом - силы КНС начали вторжение на Датомир. Несмотря на все усилия Талзин и Даки, клан Сестёр Ночи был почти весь уничтожен Гривусом с помощью Дефолиатора. Асажж, одна из немногих выживших, получив напутствие от Талзин, отправилась на Татуин в поисках новой жизни, предсказанной ее бывшей матерью. Миссия на Кварците thumb|left|240px|Асажж Вентресс на [[Татуине]]Асажж встретила на Татуине банду Бобы Фетта. После убийства Океда ей были предложены два варианта: присоединиться к банде или получить по заслугам. Решив, что это и есть предсказание Талзин, Вентресс вступила в шайку. Миссия заключалась в доставке сундука во дворец Отуа Бланка. Во время миссии на охотников напали люди Крисмо Соди. Сбросив с субтрамвая Босска, Латтс Раззи, C-21 Хайсингера и Денгара, Крисмо напал на Вентресс и был побежден. В сундуке находилась сестра Соди — Плума. Вентресс пожалела девушку, которую отрывали от дома, так как и сама недавно потеряла свой. Отдав Крисмо и Плуму кейджским воинам, Асажж получила вознаграждение. Боба Фетт сопротивлялся. Асажж посадила его в сундук и получила от Отуа Бланка, не знавшего, что невесту подменили, крупную сумму. Тем не менее, Асажж отдала банде их доли. Таким образом, Асажж Вентресс заработала авторитет среди наемников. Поединок над Райдонией Немного позже Асажж решила поймать Саважа Опресса, за которого назначили вознаграждение в миллион кредитов. Найдя его на Райдонии, Асажж заметила пленника - Кеноби. Забыв старые обиды, Асажж решила спасти джедая. Но Саваж и его брат - Дарт Мол - с ней не согласились. Завязался бой, джедай и ведьма сбежали. Месть рогатых братьев осталась незавершенной. За кулисами Противоречия в источниках thumb|250px|Вентресс в мультсериале «[[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал)|Войны клонов» (2008)]] Существует некоторая путаница с первым заданием Асажж: в мультсериале «Войны клонов» сразу после «вербовки» Вентресс Дарт Сидиус дает ей задание убить Энакина, но задолго до битвы при Муунилинсте она появляется в комиксе «Джедаи: Дуку» и нападает на Мейса Винду. Также неясна судьба ее мечей: судя по всему, после гибели Нарека она сражалась двумя мечами — своим и его, и оба были уничтожены Дуку. Но в комиксе «Республика: Ненависть и страх» показывается, как Оби-Ван находит и похищает целый и невредимый меч Нарека. Сцена смерти из комиксов в сериале не существует. Там Вентресс запрашивает подкрепление, но Дуку по приказу Палпатина отказывает, говорит: "Ты мне больше не ученица" и приговаривает к смерти. Он приказал своим кораблям стрелять по крейсеру, где в данный момент была она и два джедая. Но Вентресс спаслась, улетела на Датомир, попала в родной клан. Вначале вышли недоразумения, но потом её приняли. Она предприняла вместе с двумя "сёстрами" попытку убить Дуку, но тот её легко отразил. Позднее она и Матерь Талзин (глава Датомирских Сестер Ночи) предложили Дуку нового ассасина по имени Саваж Опресс. Затем Ассаж и Саваж предприняли новую попытку покушения на Дуку, но и она провалилась. Тогда "официальной" причины смерти Вентресс вообще не должно существовать. Также считалось, что Асажж Вентресс своей расой принадлежит к Раттатакам, но судя по сериалу она - Датомирская ведьма. Появления *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Галерея разбойника'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на охотников'' * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'''' Примечания и сноски Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Убийцы Категория:Киборги Категория:Тёмные служители Категория:Жители Датомира Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Сёстры ночи Категория:Сепаратистские офицеры Категория:Рабы Категория:Ученики и служители ситов Категория:Поструусанские младшие джедаи Категория:Родившиеся на Датомире